Lonely Soldier
thumb|center|400px Lonely Soldier by Matsuda Satoshi/Akiyama Ren/Kamen Rider Knight Narrador: No último capítulo de Pokémon Midnight Wisteria, nossos anti-heróis, Sabrina e Eltamin, passaram pelas Rotas 216 e 217, chegando em Snowpoint City, onde Eltamin consegue a sétima Insígnia. Após conseguir a sétima, o duo se reuni com Courtney no Lago da Perspicácia, de onde partem para o QG da Equipe Galáctica na Cidade de Veilstone, onde salvam o trio dos lagos e voam para o Monte Diadema. Passando pelo Monte Diadema, o trio chega no Pilar da Lança, para poder seguir a sua jornada Pokémon! Region 4: Sinnoh Chapter 8: Lonely Soldier 15:30 No Pilar da Lança, Eltamin derrota os dois Croagunk de um Grunt e a Stunky e a Glameow de uma Grunt com o Earthquake de Genbu. Seguindo mais em frente, o trio encontra Mars e Jupiter. “Onde vocês acham que estão indo? Nós não deixaremos vocês interromperem o nosso chefe. Se vocês não irão nos ouvir, vocês terão que passar por nós primeiro.” Disseram Mars e Jupiter. “Vai Bronzor, Gyro Ball!” Gritaram as duas. “Vai Dracorex, Flamethrower!” Gritou Eltamin. “Vai Chariot, Night Slash!” Gritou Sabrina. Dracorex libera um córrego laranja-avermelhado de fogo da sua boca no Bronzor de Jupiter, o derrotando. O teto da sala escurece, e os braços-lâminas de Chariot brilham em uma cor púrpura. Chariot então corta o Bronzor de Mars, o derrotando. “Volte Bronzor. Vai Golbat, Air Cutter!” Gritaram as duas. “Volte Dracorex. Vai Aqua, Ice Beam!” Gritou Eltamin. “Chariot, Psycho Cut!” Gritou Sabrina. Aqua abre a sua boca, que da frente se forma uma esfera azul clara, de onde é disparado múltiplos raios azuis claros na Golbat de Jupiter, congelando-o dentro de uma grande geleira de gelo, derrotando-a. Chariot libera lâmina crescente de energia rosa da sua cabeça em direção a Golbat de Mars, a derrotando. “Volte Golbat. Vai Skuntank, Poison Jab!” Gritou Jupiter. “Volte Golbat. Vai Purugly, Aerial Ace!” Gritou Mars. “Aqua, Ice Beam!” Gritou Eltamin. “Chariot, Close Combat!” Gritou Sabrina. Aqua abre a sua boca novamente, que da frente se forma uma esfera azul clara, de onde é disparado múltiplos raios azuis claros na Skuntank de Jupiter, congelando-o dentro de uma grande geleira de gelo, derrotando-a. Chariot golpeia ferozmente a Purugly com os seus braços-lâminas e suas pernas, a derrotando. “...Tudo está pronto para a criação de um novo mundo. Agora, tudo acabará. E tudo começará. Com isso, a Corrente Vermelha feita dos cristais dos três Pokémon dos lagos. E isso, a Corrente Vermelha que eu repliquei com meios tecnológicos... Com essas Correntes Vermelhas eu arrombarei o portal para outra dimensão. Eu ordeno que vocês liberem o seu poder para mim... Dialga, o Pokémon mítico, e o mestre do tempo! ... E o outro. Palkia, o Pokémon mítico, e o mestre do espaço e das dimensões!” Disse Cyrus, invocando os dois lendários com o poder das Correntes vermelhas. “Eu esperei tanto por esse momento, Dialga e Palkia. Moldar esse mundo é uma espiral dupla do tempo e do espaço. Sim, as mesmas coisas que vocês têm a habilidade para controlar! Vocês farão a minha ordem! Eu terei as suas habilidades como minhas! Com o poder que eu empunho, eu criarei um mundo inteiramente novo! O mundo incompleto e feio que nós temos agora pode desaparecer. Eu estou resetando tudo para o zero. Nada pode permanecer. É tudo para fazer o mundo derradeiro. Um mundo de perfeição completa. Nada tão vago e incompleto como espírito pode permanecer.” Falou Cyrus. De repente, os três Pokémon dos lagos apareceram. “Eu deveria ter imaginado. Uxie, “O Ser da Sabedoria.” Azelf, “O Ser da Força de Vontade.” E Mesprit. “O Ser da Emoção”... Os Pokémon vieram proteger Sinnoh? Patético e inútil. É necessário os três deles, os três Pokémon dos lagos que simbolizam o espírito, para balancear seja o Pokémon do tempo ou do espaço. Mas eles não podem mante o equilíbrio contra os dois. Não quando tanto Dialga e Palkia estão aqui. A vinda deles aqui é em vão. Tanto drama sem significado. Agora, Eltamin. Você constantemente tem interferido com os meus planos, mas você será perdoado. Afinal, não haverá espírito para todo o tempo quando eu terminar. Todo o espírito desaparecerá. Será arrancado... De você! Dos seus Pokémon! Daqueles preciosos para você...! É a hora! Meu sonho será a minha realidade!” Disse Cyrus, antes do céu escurecer. “O que é essa pressão que eu sinto...? Algo... está enfurecido?” De repente, uma sombra enorme aparece no chão do Pilar da Lança, e uma sombra de um Pokémon sai de dentro dela. “Interessante. Então, existe um Pokémon que só pode aparecer como uma sombra.” Disse Cyrus, intrigado. O Pokémon então abre as suas asas, atirando algo sombrio. “Independentemente disso, o esforço é imprudente e tolo. Eu atrelei os poderes de Dialga e Palkia... Eu, Cyrus, não terei mais nenhuma interferên...” Disse Cyrus, antes de desaparecer. Em um piscar de olhos, o Pokémon sombra, a sombra enorme de onde surgiu o Pokémon, e Cyrus haviam desaparecido e no lugar, havia um portal, com Dialga e Palkia sendo transformados em cristais. De repente, Cynthia chega. “Não...! Bem quando achei a resposta depois de estudar os mitos. Quando esse mundo foi feito, Dialga e Palkia apareceram. Aparentemente, existia mais um Pokémon que apareceu ao mesmo tempo. Um Pokémon com tanto poder como Dialga e Palkia... Mas também um cujo nome nunca deveria se falado--Giratina! É dito que ele espreita em outro mundo... Um mundo no lado oposto ao nosso... Isso é o que aquela sombra era. Deve ter sido Giratina. Os pilares estão distorcendo... É por causa daquele portal. Ele nos juntou ao outro mundo. Se ele não for fechado, a distorção se espalhará para Sinnoh e além... Nosso mundo será destruído... Eu ouvi que você é o Campeão de Kanto, Johto e Hoenn, e está planejando se tornar o Campeão de Sinnoh, até que você é bonito. Eu sou a Campeã de Sinnoh, Cynthia! Como pelo jeito, você é mais forte do que eu, eu acho que você deveria entrar e salvar o mundo. Não se preocupe, eu cuidarei de suas companheiras, muito bem...” Disse Cynthia. “Está bem. Mas antes, eu irei capturar Dialga e Palkia. Afinal, eu achei o Adamant Orb e o Lustrous Orb, que os despertará.” Disse Eltamin. Assim, Eltamin despertou os dois lendários das suas formas de cristais, e os capturou facilmente, pois estavam enfraquecidos pelas Correntes Vermelhas e por Giratina. Palkia foi capturado com uma Dive Ball, recebeu o nome de Shou Ronpo (referência ao dragão humanóide Shou Ronpo de um planeta no sistema estelar da constelação de Dragão do Tokusatsu: Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger) e foi mandado para o PC, enquanto que Dialga foi capturado com uma Timer Ball, recebeu o nome de Zi-O (referência ao Kamen Rider Zi-O de série de mesmo nome) e substitui o Snorlax que estava na Party, que foi mandado para o PC. Com os dois lendários capturados, Eltamin entrou no portal que leva para o Mundo da Distorção, onde Eltamin viu a sombra de Giratina passar. “Então esse é o Mundo da Distorção. Eu sempre quis vê-lo de perto. Então aqui vou eu atrás do Giratina.” Disse Eltamin. Eltamin perambulou pelo Mundo da Distorção, onde o tempo não fluía e o espaço era instável, portanto, algumas coisas que ele via desapareciam do nada e outras apareciam. Não tinha um chão fixo, e sim algumas plataformas, por qual Eltamin pulava. Às vezes, a sombra de Giratina passava. Perto do fim, ele encontrou Cyrus. “Meu objetivo é livra o nosso mundo da coisa vaga e incompleta que nós chamamos de espírito. Ao nos libertar daquilo, o nosso mundo pode ser completado. Essa é a minha JUSTIÇA! Ninguém pode interferir! Eu não perderei! Não para aquele Pokémon sombrio! Não em qualquer mundo sem valor! Vai Houndoom, Flamethrower!” Gritou Cyrus. “Vai Dracorex, Rock Slide!” Gritou Eltamin. Dracorex criou fagulhas brancas em um anel sobre a sua cabeça, que viraram rochas e as lançou no Houndoom, o derrotando. “Volte Houndoom. Vai Honchkrow, Night Slash!” Gritou Cyrus. “Dracorex, Rock Slide!” Gritou Eltamin. Dracorex criou fagulhas brancas em um anel sobre a sua cabeça, que viraram rochas e as lançou no Honchkrow, o derrotando. “Volte Honchkrow. Vai Crobat, Air Slash!” Gritou Cyrus. “Dracorex, Rock Slide!” Gritou Eltamin. Dracorex criou fagulhas brancas em um anel sobre a sua cabeça, que viraram rochas e as lançou no Crobat, o derrotando. “Volte Crobat. Vai Gyarados, Earthquake!” Gritou Cyrus. “Dracorex, Rock Slide!” Gritou Eltamin. Dracorex criou fagulhas brancas em um anel sobre a sua cabeça, que viraram rochas e as lançou no Gyarados, o derrotando. “Volte Gyarados. Vai Weavile, Night Slash!” Gritou Cyrus. “Dracorex, Rock Slide!” Gritou Eltamin. Dracorex criou fagulhas brancas em um anel sobre a sua cabeça, que viraram rochas e as lançou no Weavile, o derrotando. “...Não pense que você pode derrotar ou capturar aquele Pokémon. Esse mundo bizarro não é outro se não aquele próprio Pokémon! Capturando-o ou derrotando-o fará esse mundo desaparecer! Muito bem! Faça o que você quiser! Em vez de reparar o mundo, você irá destruí-lo para mim! Faça. Você herda o meu legado.” Disse Cyrus. Seguindo em frente, Eltamin se deparou com Giratina. “Giratina, eu quero salvar os dois mundos, o dos Pokémon e o seu, e você mesmo, Giratina! E eu não quero te machucar, você poderia deixar eu te capturar e ser o seu amigo para salvar os dois mundos e você mesmo?” Perguntou Eltamin. “Giratina!” Gritou Giratina, abaixando a cabeça, aceitando ser capturado. “Obrigado, amigo.” Falou Eltamin, baixinho, capturando o Giratina com uma Luxury Ball. “O seu nome será Amphiptere. (referência a uma criatura, parecida com um dragão europeu, com asas, mas sem pernas)” “Aquele Pokémon... Aquele Pokémon sombrio foi capturado?! Seu feito então significa que esse mundo irracional permanecerá em existência! Isso torna impossível para mim criar um novo mundo? Mesmo se eu criar novas Correntes Vermelhas, o novo mundo não pode feito? Porquê?! O que o compele a proteger os dois mundos? Espírito, uma coisa vaga e incompleta, é tão importante para você?” Perguntou Cyrus. “Sim! O espírito, a vontade de viver, o livre-arbítrio, é a prova que estamos vivos, sem isso, é como se nós fossemos máquinas, ferramentas, sem vida. Aqueles que são fracos podem ser lixos, mas aqueles que abandonam os seus companheiros são piores do que lixo, mas alguém como você, que tenta tirar o livre-arbítrio dos outros para joga-los no nada, são muito piores do que isso! Para mim, para as minhas companheiras, e para os nossos Pokémon, todos os lugares por qual viajamos, todo o tempo no qual ficamos juntos, todas as coisas que nós vimos são memórias que ficarão para sempre em nossos corações, em nossas almas, em nossos espíritos! Pokémon e humanos podem ser incompletos, mas é quando os corações do Treinador e do Pokémon se unem, é que eles se tornam completos e um milagre ocorre, em alguns casos, é claro. O mundo está em perfeito equilíbrio, tanto naquilo que acabei de falar como ter tanto humanos e Pokémon bons e ruins. E além disso, Giratina, que passou a sua vida inteira dele sozinho aqui, é o meu companheiro agora e eu não gostaria que o lar dele fosse destruído!” Disse Eltamin. “'Silêncio!' Já chega de sua tagarelice! É assim que você justifica o espírito com algo que vale a pena?! Isso é meramente os humanos esperando, iludindo-se que eles estão felizes e seguros! As emoções agitando-se dentro de mim... Raiva, ódio, frustação... Essas emoções feias surgem por causa do meu próprio espírito incompleto! ...Já chega. Nós nunca nos veremos olho no olho. Isso, eu prometo para você. Eu quebrarei os segredos do mundo. Com aquele conhecimento, eu criarei o meu próprio mundo completo e perfeito. Um dia, você despertará para um mundo de minha criação. Um mundo sem espírito.” Disse Cyrus, indo embora. Eltamin saiu pelo portal que apareceu na sua frente, onde Giratina estava, chegando na Fonte Despedida. Eltamin tentou entrar em contato com Sabrina pelo Pokégear. “Sabrina...” Chamou Eltamin. “Ah, é você, Eltamin.” Disse uma voz misteriosa no Pokégear da Sabrina. “Cynthia?! O que você está fazendo com o Pokégear da Sabrina? Eu juro se você encostou ou encostar em fio de cabelo da Sabrina, ou da Courtney, mas principalmente o da Sabrina, eu te mato!” Disse Eltamin, ameaçando-a de morte. “Ela está bem, escute.” Disse Cynthia, aproximando o Pokégear perto da Sabrina. “Eltamin, socorro! Ela está-” Falou Sabrina, antes de Cynthia deixar ela terminar de falar. “Quem disse que você poderia pedir ajudar, hein, sua vadia!” Gritou Cynthia, chutando a Sabrina para a parede. “Bem, eu estarei esperando aqui na Liga Pokémon, eu acho que até chegar aqui, você deve saber com quem você deve namorar e se casar no final.” “Cynthia, eu pegarei a última Insígnia e eu derrotarei os seus Pokémon com os meus Pokémon, mas eu te matarei com as minhas próprias mãos!” Disse Eltamin, desligando o Pokégear. Então, Eltamin deu um grito ensurdecedor em direção ao céu noturno. De repente, o seu braço direito começou a brilhar, mudando a sua estrutura para um braço dracônico. “Esse braço me lembra o braço de Therion da Velvet do jogo Tales of Berseria. Entendi, então esse é poder especial do povo do Tipo Dragão.” Disse Eltamin. 19:00 Eltamin voou para a Beira do Lago da Coragem, de onde seguiu para a Rota 222, onde passou direto, chegando na Cidade de Sunyshore, onde foi curar o seus Pokémon e partiu para o farol para fazer o Líder voltar para o Ginásio. “Volkner, você está todo depressivo por causa do apagão que ocorreu em Sunyshore e que não vem um oponente forte te enfrentar, mas aqui está um oponente forte, que é o Campeão de Kanto, Johto e Hoenn, e se tornará o Campeão de Sinnoh. Então me enfrente!” Disse Eltamin. “Está bem, eu te enfrentarei, então venha ao meu Ginásio.” Falou Volkner, voltando para o Ginásio. Eltamin partiu para o Ginásio, derrotando a Pachirisu de uma estudante, o Magneton de um estudante, o Magnemite e dois Luxio de um guitarrista, as quatro Pikachu de uma Poké criança, o Raichu de outro guitarrista, o Electabuzz e a Raichu de uma treinadora ás, os dois Luxio de um terceiro guitarrista, e o Electabuzz e o Magneton de um treinador ás com o Aura Sphere de Zi-O, podendo chegar no Líder. “...Está bem, desafiante. Não é frequente, mas alguns Treinadores conseguem vir e me desafiar. Mas elas todos foram batalhas chatas. Eu nem suei os derrotando. ... Eu sou Volkner, o Líder de Ginásio. Eles dizem que eu sou o melhor Líder de Ginásio em Sinnoh, mas... De qualquer forma, eu acho melhor nós acabarmos logo com isso. Eu espero que você seja o Treinador que fará eu me lembrar de como é divertido batalhar! Vai Jolteon, Charge Beam!” Gritou Volkner. “Vai Zi-O, Time Mastery e Roar of Time!” Gritou Eltamin. A nova habilidade de Zi-O, Time Mastery, permiti que ele controle o tempo, podendo para-lo e acelerar o tempo de recarga de movimentos que precisam de tempo para recarregar, e tal habilidade só afeta Zi-O, enquanto ele permanecer no campo de batalha. Os olhos e o diamante no peito de Zi-O brilham, as barbatanas atrás crescem maiores e Zi-O abre a sua boca, uma esfera índigo se forma na frente dela, então dispara um raio índigo da esfera no Jolteon, o derrotando e fazendo as barbatanas em suas costas reduzirem para o tamanho normal. “Volte Jolteon. Vai Raichu, Charge Beam!” Gritou Volkner. “Zi-O, Roar of Time!” Gritou Eltamin. Os olhos e o diamante no peito de Zi-O brilham, as barbatanas atrás crescem maiores e Zi-O abre a sua boca, uma esfera índigo se forma na frente dela, então dispara um raio índigo da esfera no Raichu, o derrotando e fazendo as barbatanas em suas costas reduzirem para o tamanho normal. “Volte Raichu. Vai Luxray, Thunder Fang!” Gritou Volkner. “Zi-O, Roar of Time!” Gritou Eltamin. Os olhos e o diamante no peito de Zi-O brilham, as barbatanas atrás crescem maiores e Zi-O abre a sua boca, uma esfera índigo se forma na frente dela, então dispara um raio índigo da esfera no Luxray, o derrotando e fazendo as barbatanas em suas costas reduzirem para o tamanho normal. “Volte Luxray. Vai Electivire, Thunder Punch!” Gritou Volkner. “Zi-O, Roar of Time!” Gritou Eltamin. Os olhos e o diamante no peito de Zi-O brilham, as barbatanas atrás crescem maiores e Zi-O abre a sua boca, uma esfera índigo se forma na frente dela, então dispara um raio índigo da esfera no Electivire, o derrotando e fazendo as barbatanas em suas costas reduzirem para o tamanho normal. “...Hehehe. Hahahah! ...Essa foi a maior diversão que eu tive em uma batalha desde...Eu não sei quando! Isso também me fez excitado ao saber que você e os seus Pokémon continuarão batalhando para alturas maiores! Essa é a Insígnia do Farol e o TM 57: Charge Beam.” Disse Volkner, entregando a última Insígnia de Sinnoh. “Beleza, finalmente a última Insígnia, agora posso ir para a Liga Pokémon e me tornar o campeão de Sinnoh.” Disse Eltamin. Saindo do Ginásio, Eltamin pega o Decade no PC, que o leva para a entrada da Liga Pokémon, onde recupera o Zi-O. thumb|center|400px